


Jikook Drabble

by babyboy (slurpkth), slurpkth



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, bts smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpkth/pseuds/babyboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpkth/pseuds/slurpkth
Summary: lol this is me typing up some hot and steamy Jikook smut thats all :)





	Jikook Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please follow!!

He held my arms down with one hand and choked me with the other. “Oh Jimin, you’re so tight.” he said faintly letting out huffs of hot, moist air. I struggle but manage to cram the words out. Kind of like a crowded bus, there is so many people, yet they all manage to make it out of that cramp bus. “Go deeper.” I demand him. I close my eyes and put my full trust in him, letting him have his way with my body.  
As he pounded into my tight pink hole, I felt tears roll down my cheeks, it hurt but I didn’t want him to stop. I then felt him pull out and felt the cool air of his bedroom rush through my quivering gape. “Let’s try something new.” Jungkook suggests, pulling out a vibrator wand and gesturing for me to come to the edge of the bed. “Lay on your back, baby.” he said. As he turns on the vibrator, I immediately leak precum everywhere, even though it hasn’t touched me yet. Then, BUZZ! I feel the harsh vibrations against my tiny cock and feel the warm cum rushing. “Daddy, I’m gonna cum!” I yell out furiously. Abruptly, Jungkook pulls away the vibrator, allowing me to relax. “How are you feeling, baby boy?” he asks me. “Very good.” I huff out as I watch my cock twitch from being edged so hard. He pinches my nipples and proceeds to caress my face. “Ah, you’re so beautiful. Laying there, naked waiting for me to please you. You want me to let you cum, huh?” he says teasing me by turning on the vibrator and connecting it to one of my pink nipples causing me to twitch. I nod my head. “Hmm, I’ll be nice just this once.” he says applying lube to his hands and stroking my cock.  
I huff and puff and feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I try to hold it in because I don’t want this moment to end, but fail tremendously. “Here it comes” I yell out. I begin to moan and whimper until all of my warm semen has been released. I watch as Jungkook wipes it up and lets me drink it. “Drink your own cum, you little slut. Now it’s your turn to finish pleasing me.” he says flipping me over on all fours.


End file.
